Bluemist
(UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DON'T EDIT WITHOUT BLUEMIST'S CONSENT, TYVM) Meeting Bluemist ____________________________________________________________________ You padded through a beautifully lit forest, gazing around you saw a flash of light brown. You turned, seeing a small light brown and dark brown she-cat in front of you. Her dark blue eyes were blazing. "Why are you on CarnationClan territory?" the she-cat hissed at you. "Woah Woah! Calm down," you meowed, rolling your eyes. "Whats an apprentice doing out here alone anyways?" The second the last word left your mouth you were pinned down. "What did you just say to me?" she hissed at you. "U-Uh nothing!" you yelped in pain. "Let me go! I mean no harm! I just want a Clan." She got off you, the fur on her neck standing on end. "Fine. I'll take you back to my camp." She padded off slowly, picking up a pile of herbs on the way. You slowly padded after her, looking at the herbs she had picked up. "I'm Bluemist. The medicine cat of CarnationClan." She had good fighting skills for a medicine cat, you thought. "I'm _____" You finally came to a beautiful open camp, you looked at the full fresh-kill pile and followed in after her. Your eyes widened as you looked at the camp full of cats, a small black she-cat looked over at you. "Welcome to CarnationClan." Bluemist meowed. Information ____________________________________________________________________ Personality ____________________________________________________________________ Bluemist is a calm and collected she-cat, but has frequent outburts when she is upset or frustrated. She is really good at medicine and tries her hardest to protect and please every cat in her Clan. She tries her best to be patient with every cat, but loses her temper at times. Don't remark on how small she is, because that leads to a shredded tail and no herbs to heal you. She is very dreamy and sometimes zones out in thought. She is sometimes very annoying and jokes around a lot. She sometimes sneaks out of the camp to dream about things, and look at the sky. Due to the prophecies and omens she has become super jumpy and quite blank, she will drift off from time to time. She has recently been having a really hard time trusting cats, and just living altogether. Theme Song ____________________________________________________________________ 1) Buy the stars - Marina and the diamonds 2) Blame - Air Traffic Controller Appearance ____________________________________________________________________ Bluemist is a small beautiful fluffy light brown she-cat, with a pale white underbelly and darker brown legs, muzzle, tail and ears. She has bright dark blue eyes that shine when she shows great emotion. She has two small scars under her left eye, they make an X shape. She got one part of the scar from a bird and the other part of her scar from when she had a fight with Soul. Also has a long scar across her neck, due to a fight with a dark forest cat. She has large ears, a really long fluffy tail and a long muzzle. She is really small compared to the rest of her Clanmates, as her father was really short as well. She has a soft spoken voice, and when she raises her voice everyone goes quiet. (She also has a really bad breathing problem.) Backstory ____________________________________________________________________ (WARNING: LONG AND KINDA SAD) When Blue was a young kit she lived in a beatiful camp hidden inside a tree, she was sitting in the soft comfy nursery with a black she-cat, her sister, a newly made apprentice, Mistpaw. Then all of a sudden they heard growls and were taken by the scruff by their parents. They were rushed out of the camp into the nearby forest. They were laid down in a cave and their parents rushed away, she could tell they were not coming back for a while. Her older sister told her it was gonna be okay, she went out to get prey for them, leaving her in a cold damp cave, it started raining. Her sister came back a while later with a huge rabbit. "Wow," Bluekit meowed, she was so shocked at how well her sis had done at catching prey. She noticed that her sister had some bad scratches from the rabbit on her side. "Sis, that looks bad," Bluekit warned her. "I'll be fine.." Mistpaw assured her, breathing heavily. " If you say so.. " Bluekit meowed, doubting her sister. The next morning Bluekit woke up to her sister laying there coughing. "Sis, you okay?" Bluekit looked at her sister who's wounds had gotten really bad over night. "S-sis! I need to heal you!" Bluekit ran off blindy as fast as she could, the rain from yesterday still wet under her paws. She searched around and saw cobwebs, an instinct made her pick it up. She ran back to the cave she had left her sister in and dropped the cobwebs. Her sister was laying still. Nothing, she was gone. Bluekit weaped. She stayed there for days, she went out occasionally to try and catch prey, but wasn't usually very succesful. But one day, Bluekit came back and her sister was gone, she had just disappeared from where she was laying. Bluekit grew up in the forest, teaching herself to hunt and herbs and to fight. When she was older she ran into a tall light creamish-brown tabby she cat. "Hello young one, whats your name?" The she-cat meowed kindly. "Uh.. I'm Blue." Blue meowed wearily. "I've been watching you for the past couple days. You are an amazing warrior, would you like to join CarnationClan?" Blue looked up at her, "Sure." She decided after awhile of thinking. "I look forward to you being a warrior in my Clan, I'm Rosestar. " She meowed proudly. "Actually, Rosestar," She meowed quickly "could I be a medicine cat?" Rosestar's eyes widened, and she meowed, "Sure, but you are so good at fighting, why do you want to be a medicine cat?" Blue sighed, "Because I want to be able to heal and save cats, because I didn't know herbs, my sister.." Blue choked, her eyes glazed over with sadness. "I understand," Rosestar meowed. "What do you want your name to be then?" Rosestar asked "Bluemist," Blue meowed proudly. "After my sister." Likes/Dislikes/Fears ____________________________________________________________________ Likes Medicine, helping cats, hunting, daydreaming, swimming, fishing. Medicine/helping cats-''' She took a liking to medicine and helping cats when her sister passed, she doesn't want what happened to her sister to happen to anyone else. '''Hunting- '''She likes to get prey for her Clan, even if sometimes she's not supposed to be out. She doesn't just want to be a med, she wants to help all she can. She's okay at hunting too. '''Daydreaming- '''She likes to think about things that are likely not to happen, more often happy things than anything bad. This habit she has may seem weird to some other cats. '''Swimming- '''She find it easy to swim and she finds in relaxing, sometimes she will just go out and go for a small dip. '''Fishing- '''She likes fishing a lot more than hunting other creatures, because its really relaxing and she's pretty good at it. '''Dislikes Fish, being ignored, being called small, her friends getting hurt, climbing, fighting. Fish-''' Even though she loves to catch fish, she doesn't like the taste of fish at all. It's one of the things she will not eat. 'Being ignored-' She is small and wants to be looked at as the same as the rest, and when she's not she gets upset. 'Being called small-' Her small size has always been an issue for her, she wishes not for anyone to bring it up as it causes her to get upset. 'Her friends getting hurt-' Even if she may act rude and upset at times, she deeply cares about her friends. 'Climbing-' She has never been the best climber, she tries but she ends up falling and getting upset. '''Fighting- She has always hated when cats fight. She will do it if needed, but she would rather just swim or hunt. Fears Birds, wolves, heights, messing up. ' '''Birds-' She has always been afraid of birds ever since one day a bird scratched her cheek, leaving her with a scar. 'Wolves-' She was brought out from her old Clan because of a wolf attack, she's hated wolves ever since, but she's glad to be part of a better and more loving Clan. 'Heights-' She once fell off a high cliff and whenever she's around heights she gets scared that she or someone else may fall or she might. 'Messing up-' She feels the need to do everything right, because if she does something wrong it could risk some cats life, she can't have that happen to her again. Opinion/Trust/Relationships ____________________________________________________________________ '''Opinion (Out of 100) Nightstar- ''100% ''Shadestorm-'' 99% ''Windstorm- 99% Twistedpaw- 95% Maplepaw- 50% Crablegs- ''85% ''Soulrise- ''100% ''Stormclaw- ''75% ''Redblaze- 50% Frigedwind- 45% Reflectingwater-'' 35% ''Jupiterstripe- ''90% ''Cinderpaw- ''50% ''Snowcloud- 60% Coldkit- ''70% ''Dawnkit- 70% Pinekit- 50% Note- 50% Venus- 50% Viperkit- Cloudkit- Mapleshadow- Rainfeather- Graytail- Trust (Out of 100) Nightstar- 98% Shadestorm-' 95%'' ''Windstorm-'' 95%''' Twistedpaw-''85%'' Maplepaw'-' 50'%' Crablegs- ''80% ''Soulrise- ''98% ''Stormclaw- ''70% ''Redblaze- 50% Frigidwind- 40% Reflectingwater- 40% Jupiterstripe- ''85% ''Cinderpaw- ''50% ''Snowcloud- 60'%'' Coldkit- 65% Dawnkit- 60% Pinekit- 50% Note- 50% Venus- 50% Viperkit-65% Cloudkit-50% Mapleshadow-75% Rainfeather-60% Graytail- 50% '''Relationships (If I forgot anyone or anything you want me to add, just let me know.) Nightstar- Nightstar is one of Blues best friends, shes known Night for as long as shes been in Carnationclan! Night joined shortly after her and they became very close, Blue tells Night everything and are will always be there for her. Shadestorm- Blue will always be there for Shade, and loves her very much. Because Shade is her best friend, Souls daughter, she will always look out for her and make sure shes safe. When she found out Shade was deputy she was so happy! Windstorm- Windstorm was Blue's first apprentice that became a full med! She has always enjoyed training and talking with Wind, and they are pretty close. When shes troubled about med issues, she always goes to Wind, because she always cheers her up! Twistedpaw- Twisted is Blues current apprentice. Blue enjoys training with Twisted, and thinks she is very bright and kind. She cant wait to see what Twisted will achieve in the future, and is very greatful to mentor such a bright young cat! Maplepaw- ''Blue doesn't really know maple all that well yet. But so far thinks shes an okay cat. ''Crablegs- ''Blue things Crablegs is nice, she has no reason to like him or hate him. She doesn't know him well and hopes that in the future they could get to know eachother better. ''Soulrise'- '''Soul is Blue's best friend! She has known her since she was Soulkit! Sometimes she does think that Soul can be a little stuborn, but she always will be there to protect her when she gets herself in trouble! ''Stormclaw- ''To be completly honest, Blue doesnt really like stormclaw. She doesnt really have any sort of reason why, he just kinda gets on her nerves. Since him and Shadestorm are mates, she has set high standards for him and hopes that he keeps her safe and happy. ''Redblaze- Blue has never really met Redblaze or had a real converstation with him, but she saw him from afar and thought he seemed nice. Frigidwind- Blue has never met Friged, she doesnt even know their gender or what they look like. She hopes to get to know them better. Reflectingwater- Blue is not a big fan of Reflectingwater, and she trys to stay clear of her, because she doesnt mean to be so rude or hateful towards her. She Jupiterstripe- ''Blue thinks Jupiter is an okay and kind cat. She hopes they could get to know eachother better, as is seems she barely knows him at all. ''Cinderpaw- ''Blue has never met Cinderpaw, but has heard shes quite energetic and fun, and Blue loves cats like that! ''Snowcloud- ''Blue sees so much of her old friend, Frost in Snowpaw. Snowpaw cares deepy for Night, and she is kind of jealous of how close they are, and wants a connection as deep as that one seems. ''Coldkit- ''Blue things Coldkit is the sweetest and cutest thing, and thinks she will grow up to be a wonderful warrior, or whatever she achieves later on in her life!! ''Dawnkit- Blue sees so much of her sister in Dawnkit, it kind of scares her and she tends to stay away from her, because of that. She thinks that Shade will raise her great, and Dawn is very lucky to have such a great family. Pinekit- Blue thinks Pinekit is trouble. Blue is very annoyed with her, because Pine tends to sneak out of camp. She hopes she will grow to be strong and calmer. Note- Blue has never met her, but heard shes pretty nice, and oddly romantic. Venus- Blue respects Venus, as she is Jupiters mother after all. She likes Jupiter, so therefore she likes his mom. Viperkit- Blue likes Viper, and thinks shes a cute ball of fluff. Cloudkit- Blue doesnt know much about Cloud, she thinks she an okay little kit though. Mapleshadow- Blue likes Maple, she thinks she has great potential and could one day be a head warrior. Rainfeather- Blue thinks Rain is an okay tom, but doesnt know much about him. Graytail- Blue has never met her, shes heard shes an okay cat though. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DO NOT EDIT UNLESS BLUEMIST SAYS YOU CAN, OKAY, THANKS). -Bluemist :3 Category:OC Category:High Rankings